Sara Donavon
by Believe27
Summary: You don't know if Zane has any siblings well Sara Donavon is he's loving sister! Suck at summarys. For Cherry0208's challenge!


**Cherry0208's Challenge #3 - Create a new character that comes to Eureka and they must be with one of the following characters: Jo, Carter, Allison, Zane, or Henry... must be between 800 and 1000 words must include the words Funnel, tablecloth and tornado. HAVE FUN!!**

I park into a spot by Café Diem, as the large sign give said. I walk in and see my brother checking his cell phone for the time. Yes, I know I'm late but he knows I'm always late.

"Zane!" I scream from the doorway.

I watch as every head including Zane's head looks towards me and run towards me

"Sara! I'm so happy you could view Eureka!" He smiles.

"I wouldn't miss my brother's favorite town!" I smile back.

"Sara, this is Vincent!" Zane says.

"Hello, Vincent. I'm Sara Donavon, Zane's 2 year younger sister." I smirk.

Zane roll his eyes.

"Can I see a menu?" I ask.

"Oh, there's no menu. Order anything from Asia to anywhere!" Zane says.

"Um, okay. Zane remember when we went to the carnival and had funnel cakes! Oh my god! I miss funnel cakes!" I sigh as I sit down.

"Funnel cakes, coming up!" Vincent says.

"You can make funnel cakes?" I gasp.

"Vince can make anything!" Zane smiles.

Just as Zane sits down next to me, someone covers his eyes. I recognize the woman but couldn't put her name to the face at this moment.

"Hey Zane." She smiles.

"Jo." Zane says with a little excitement.

Jo looks at me for a good long minute.

"Jo, this is my sister, Sara. Remember I told you she was visiting for the weekend." Zane says.

Jo, as in Jo Lupo, Zane's girlfriend. The one who things I'm evil in many ways! How does she know I'm evil? Kidding, Zane loves my witty ways. Who do you think made Zane that way?

"Hi Jo!" I say giving her a fake smile.

She smiles and kisses Zane. She breaks the kiss and leaves without even saying goodbye to Zane or me.

Vincent brings the funnel cakes to us.

"Sorry, it took so long." Vincent says.

"Its fine, Vince! I know, we all miss Zoë!" Zane says.

"Who's Zoë? You never talked about her." I say.

"Zoë Carter, the sheriff's daughter. She just went off to college, a few weeks ago with her boyfriend, Lucas." Zane says looking down at the funnel.

"Zane, what's the matter?" I ask eating the food.

"Nothing, Sara." Zane says pushing the plate away.

I look out the window as Zane twirls around in the seat. All of a sudden a tornado rolls by.

"FARGO!" We hear from outside. Zane laughs.

"What was that, Zane?" I ask.

"Fargo has been doing a weather project for GD and he can't control the tornado part of it, quite yet!" Zane chuckles.

"Is this the guy who got stuck on the ceiling at GD and when he thought there was a mummy after him? That Fargo?" I ask.

"That Fargo." A man says coming over to us. "Sheriff Jack Carter, you must be Sara Donavon, Zane's smart sister." Jack says as Vincent hands him a coffee.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I ask.

Jack Carter looks at me then Zane. Zane and I dress similar, me just small sizes. Same look of hair, black and lastly almost, ALMOST the same color eyes.

"Oh, I see how! Blonde moment!" I laugh.

Zane rolls his eyes. Zane has always hated my dumb moments.

"So, Zane how's Julia adjusting to Fargo's new project?" Jack asks sitting down next to Zane.

"You don't want to know! I walked on them, again Carter!" Zane groans.

"Again?" I ask.

"Remember when I told you about almost end of the world!" Zane asks.

"Yeah!" I say.

"Carter walked in on them." Zane says.

"That's for the image!" I snap.

Zane smirks. I glare at him.

"Thanks, Vincent! Can I have Jo's usual?" Jack asks.

Vincent nods and makes the coffee. I look about Café Diem as Jack leaves with the coffee.

"Zane, who's that?" I point to the photo.

"Ah, that's Nathan Stark. Allison's ex-husband. He died a while back." Zane says eating the funnel, finally.

"Oh. That's truly sad." I say pushing the plate away from me.

Vincent takes the plate and then leaves the counter.

"What with the tablecloth, Vince?" Zane asks.

"Oh, Allison is having a goodbye party for Tess. Tess took the Australia deal." Vincent says.

"Is the town invited?" I ask.

Vincent laughs. I give him a weird look.

"Everyone is invited! When there is a party, everyone in town knows!" Vincent says.

I look down at my hands. Zane picked them up.

"You can stay! Allison would love to meet you!" Zane smiles. I smile back. I love my brother.

A few minutes later, Café Diem is packed with people. For a small town, loads of people. I stay where I am before Zane pulls me out of my seat.

"I feel out-of-place, Zane! I don't know anyone!" I say quietly.

"Ms. I-can-talk-a-day! Come on, Sara!" Zane smirks.

"Fine." I groan.

"Allison!" Zane yells while pulling me towards a woman that he has told me, way too much about already.

She turns and I see a baby.

"Aww. Cute baby! What's her name?" I ask.

"Jenna and you are?" She asks.

"Sara Donavon, Zane's sister!" I smile.

"Zane didn't tell me, he had a sister or that she was visiting." Allison says.

I smile. I feel like I'm going to be questioned in a few minutes. I don't like this feeling! I let my smile fall into a frown and I run out of Café Diem. I hear footsteps run after me. Zane, of course.

"Zane, I don't fit in here!" I say wrapping my arms around my body.

"Sara, give it time! Everyone is just shocked that I have siblings as smart as me and not getting in trouble with the feds." Zane says.

"You WHAT?!" I scream.

Zane laughs.

"This isn't funny! You got into trouble with the Feds! WHY?!" I say.

"You not want to know! But if you really want to know ask Carter! He had to deal with me! What a fun time." Zane smiles.

I love Zane!


End file.
